In a field of photography, a camera lens is used to acquire visible light to capture an image. In order to get a more compact optical system, the size of image sensor has became smaller. If we keep the same resolution of sensors, the pixel size should be smaller to reduce the length of optical system, so the color aberration has became more and more important to optical design. Nowadays, an optical system with compact size, low optical aberration and good tolerance endurance are needed for the optical lens.